Under the kimono
by DeletedWhyMe
Summary: Funny story about Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. It's a oneshot, but its based off a picture on DeviantArt. Email me if you like the story and want background on it! About Sasuke getting shrunk, and looking under Itachi's kimono!


** Under the kimono… (Starring the Uchiha brothers)**

* * *

+One peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves…+ 

CRASH! BAM! SMACK! --'

"Dam you Naruto" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto sent him a blast of chakra, a newfound power he had learned form extensive training. He nimbly shifted backwards as Naruto came after Sasuke, like every day they would spar, not to kill –although sometimes they would want to- but simply to improve. They had their goals and to achieve them, they would have to work on their skills hard and often.

Naruto shifted and blocked as well as attacked with various chakra forms he has picked up from training, but today was different; he was going to try a newfound chakra he learned form a skilled ninja he met on the road. With a swift movement he did hand signs followed by a pause and said "Shrink Down jujitsu!" and a white blast went towards Sasuke.

Caught off guard Sasuke had no time to react me shifted but still was caught in the blast. The smoke cleared from the explosion and when Naruto went to see the damage all he could do was laugh. What stood before him was a foot tall Sasuke looking up at him with cute little eyes.

"Wow…" Naruto began saying. "I have to go show Itachi" he finished as he grabbed the mini grumbling Sasuke and ran off to find Itachi.

* * *

_(In the middle of an assignation)_

"Oi, Itachi look what I did!" Naruto exclaimed looking to the older Uchiha holding a man up by the collar. "Cant you see I'm busy you fool?" he questioned impatiently. "No, anyways, Look what I did" Naruto said putting the little Sasuke down in front of him.

There was a long pause and Itachi dropped the man he was previously holding and looked down to the mini Sasuke. "What did you do?" Itachi questioned as Naruto shrugged and said "umm to tell you the truth I have no idea…" Listening to the conversation Sasuke looked up to the Uchiha, and in remembering his long past father said in a cute chibi tone "daddy?" Itachi looked down to the runt of a Sasuke before him and said "umm no, I'm the one who killed your… 'daddy'"

Sasuke still looking up to the older Uchiha with a cute puzzling look said again crunching his face up in his hands "daddy!" Itachi grumbled and said in a spiteful tone "ok look if you call me daddy one more time I'll squish you!" Sasuke looking up to his brother smiled and said "not daddy, you're a lady!" (Itachi 0o) Itachi now dumbfounded said with a concerned tone "Oi, Sasuke I'm not a lady" Sasuke smiled closing his eyes slightly and said laughing a little "Lady?" Itachi twitched slightly and said, "No I'm a guy"

Sasuke getting confused said "lady, I prove it" and he walked under Itachi's kimono "oh, you not lady" Sasuke stated looking up and than walking back out from under his kimono. twitch twitch Itachi did as he just stood scared past reason and utterly confused, his little brother just walked under his kimono and saw something VERY personal.

Sasuke while walking away from the group was grabbed by Naruto and picked up "what should we don with you?" Naruto stated looking around. (Light bulb over Naruto's head) "We'll give you to Sakura" he stated proud of himself, and started walking off with Sasuke grumbling in his hand.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, look what I have" Naruto stated running over to Sakura. "What is it Naruto" she stated bluntly looking to him over her shoulder. "Its Sasuke" and he showed the 'doll sized' Sasuke to Sakura. "Awe its so cute Naruto, a Sasuke doll" she rambled on asking what happened and Sasuke thinking about this pink haired girl before him thought 'oh no, Sakura is going to do something if Naruto gives me to her, NARUTO YOU IDIOT DON'T DO IT!' "here Sakura have it, its too much work for me" Naruto stated confirming Sasuke's fear. 

She held Sasuke tenderly and said "I wonder how Naruto made the doll, its so cute!" Sasuke grumbled gaining some of his mind back and said in a chibi voice "no Sakura its really me" she got a flush on her cheeks and said "AWE its sooo adorable" he grumbled and said with his usual monotone voice "no Sakura put me down" she was startled, so much so she threw the doll down to the floor and as soon as it hit the floor Sasuke returned to normal.

As Sasuke regained consciousness, he remembered all that happened including the stuff with Itachi. He quickly went to Sakura and held her by the shoulders and said "Sakura I saw things I shouldn't have…"

* * *

**That is my little story, thank you to all my friends for the inspirations, and ideas...this one is for you! **


End file.
